customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey 1993 Aired on ABC (October 1994) Part 2
The next morning, Kate rang a bell as she hung on the ceiling of her house; it was time to feed for the animals. She was trying to call Chance, but he was yet running around the chicken house. "Chance, c'mon, boy! Come and get it," Kate called, but turned to Shadow, "hey, Shadow. C'mon, breakfast time. C'mon, boy. C'mon, that's a boy." Shadow barked as he got up and followed Kate inside. "Hey, which of you guys are regular or which one is extra crispy," Chance asked as he peeked in the chicken house. Inside Kate's house, Sassy and Shadow stood there as Kate poured a bowl of dry dog food. Back outside, Chance heard that sound, stopping from that he was doing. "Hey, I know that noise! Kibble," Chance happily ran to the house. But before Kate gave the food to Shadow, Chance ran towards her, jumping very emotionally, couldn't wait to eat all the food. Kate tried her best to calm Chance down, but it was no use. Sassy watched as Kate gave another bowl of food to Shadow and he began to eat, very fast. Unknown to her, Kate stepped on Sassy's tail by incident. Sassy yowled in pain as she dashed under the table. "Oh, Sassy, I'm sorry," Kate apologized. "Oh, my beautiful tail," Sassy wheezed. "I'm sorry, baby. Alright look, here's your breakfast," Kate poured Sassy's soft cat food in the bowl, "see, there we go." Then Kate put the cat food down as Sassy looked up, doing the usual "I'm going to pretend I don't want food" treatment. "You're supposed to warm it up," said Sassy. Kate crouched down. "C'mon, girl, I'm so sorry." "It's cold," said Sassy, refusing to go hunting. "Alright, c'mon," said Kate. "Well, don't expect a big tip from me," said Sassy. Kate watched Chance, who was gobbling up his food like a pig. Sassy watched him, disgusted. "I feel I'm going to be sick." Without warning, Chance began to eat Sassy's food as she all his. Sassy looked up and said, "hey, stop! That's mine!" Chance smirked as he said, "yes, well you snooze, you lose." Sassy growled as she looked away. "Oi...canines!" On version #1, Chance kept on bothering the animals back outside. First fact he did was look at a horse. "Whoa, are you sick or what?" On version #2, Chance was at the small pond, where the ducks are swimming. "Hey, bath toys," Chance began to chase the ducks, having fun. On version #3, he chased the goose around the barn. "C'mon, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna chew on your neck." A few moments after Chance was walking out of a barn, he sniffed something; he turned around and saw a pig. "Whoa, what a pig! Hey, what just happened to your fur?" The pig looked up, a little frustrated. On version #4, Chance was at the chicken den, trying to open the door to chase them. "Hey, excuse me, but I'm the new chicken monitor. Hey, you have to fix this dog door; it's a little small. I'm afraid I left a very reluctant bone around here and, uh, there we go," Chance successfully opened the door and began to chase the chickens. He continued to chase the chickens, but he stopped and went face-to-face with a turkey. "Whoa! What the..." Chance watched the turkey, but the turkey gobbled at him, like it was very frustrated. "Help! It's Birdzilla! I swear, I'll never eat a McNugget again," Chance ran off, never to chase the chickens ever again. A few moments afterwards, Chance walked to the porch, joining Shadow and Sassy. "You guys won't believe some of these weird stuff they have around here," said Chance, "they have this bird the size of a Rottweiler. Looks like somebody ran over his head." Chance looked at Shadow, who was yet upset after yesterday; Chance rolled his eyes. "Oh man, what are you waiting for? They're not coming back." "That just shows you how little, you know," said Shadow. "Look, it's just happened before, to me..." Chance said, not caring, "people use you and lose you." "Shame on you for betraying your boss," Shadow snapped. "Me betray him? Who ditched who? I mean not that I care," said Chance, "I can get along just fine without him." "How dare you call yourself a dog," Shadow yelled. "A cat would know better," Sassy added. "Dogs are supposed to be faithful, loyal and true," Shadow explained. "To people? Why," Chance asked. "Didn't you even notice how mournful Jamie looked as he left," Sassy asked. Chance sighed, being upset and frustrated. "Sheesh, I'm sorry. Man, I didn't know anybody cared so much."